It's Just the Two of Us
by thinkingintheshower
Summary: "A broken heart was a painful thing. But no one said I had to make it hard on us." A collection of one-shots off the top of my head.
1. It's just the two of us

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Shonda Rhimes does. And she is AMAZING.

This is just a short fic which takes place when they broke up for a short while.

* * *

Callie's POV

Callie was dealing with the break up in the only way she knew how. She drowned herself in work. After their somehow awkward-without-any-yelling-and-saying-i-love-you break up, she couldn't sleep in her own bed. She couldn't because it reminded her of Arizona Robbins.

Arizona Robbins. Her amazing, gorgeous, blue-eyed lover. Or well… ex-lover now. It hurt. So much she just couldn't bear to go home at all because everything reminded her of Arizona. The time they danced in her living room, the time she cleaned the puke out of her hair after being told by Derek that she was going to do a presentation. She missed those times. Her heart ached for her to go back to the apartment and snuggle up to her gorgeous girlfriend. Hang on a minute, ex-girlfriend.

A huge sigh escaped her lips for the umpteenth time.

"Hellllloooooooo, Callie?"

"Uhm, Callie?"

"TORRES!"

"MARK. I can hear you. I am not deaf!" a semi-shocked Callie half-shouted to Mark.

"Well, I think you're almost there. Want me to do the check-up?" Mark teased.

"I am not in the mood for your games again Mark." she said as she glared at her best friend.

"Look Callie, you have a major surgery to do in half an hour with Blondie. You know you can't avoid her forever right?" Mark said as he pulled her into a tight embrace to let her know how worried he was about her.

"I know… I know… But I'm just mad now you know? I thought about not having children because I wanted to be with her. I tried compromising. ME! Calliope Torres! And I feel as if she never tried to change for me."

"Well, you know what, I am so over being blue, crying over Arizona"

"I'm so over being blue, crying over you, cause I'm so sick of love songs-" Mark started singing.

"Shut up Mark!" Callie said while laughing at the same time. She loved Mark, he always seemed to be able to pull her out of her misery with the most random things.

"All right kiddo, its time for your surgery."

* * *

On the way to surgery, Callie had to think of a way to avoid looking into Arizona's eyes. It's been three weeks since their break up and somehow, they didn't bump into each other in the hospital.

But they had to face each other sooner or later. A little kid had come in last night after falling off a tree. "Why was it always a tree?" Callie thought.

Then she thought about the time she told Arizona that there were lots of places to hide since it was a big hospital.

She was thinking so hard she was going to walk right smack into the door when she had the most brilliant idea.

She wasn't going to cry.

She wasn't going to beg Arizona to have children with her like some pathetic woman.

Hell no. She was Calliope Torres. She was an Ortho God. A rockstar in the OR. If she had to face the love of her life and not be able to say how pissed off she was at their current situation. She was going to do it in style. Callie style.

* * *

"Dr Torres, the patient is ready for you. And what you requested for earlier is ready too"

"Thank you Dr Avery" she smiled at the resident who had complied with her odd request.

"Hey."

Callie tried to greet Arizona as well, but it came out as a sort of weird grunting noise.

"Alright Dr Avery. Press play for me"

Jackson Avery didn't understand much about lesbians. But he sure understood where Callie was coming from when she asked him for a favour and in return for scrubbing in. He followed the orders of his ortho attending and pressed play.

I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place

And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

As the song started playing, Callie could see Arizona raise her eyebrows at Callie's choice of song. Then she proceeded to look at the girl herself.

Callie responded with a casual shrug of her shoulders and went on to smirk at the blond. Not that she would see the smirk as her mouth was covered. But Arizona knew Callie better than she knew herself. The smirk would get across.

And it sure as hell did. Because the facial expression that Arizona gave in reply was well worth the trouble of letting Avery scrub in on her next five surgeries.

And for a moment, Callie forgot that her life with Arizona was messed up. She forgot about the baby issue.

And she remembered the games they used to play with each other.

"I am so going to be in trouble for this." Callie thought as she started her surgery. Chuckling as Arizona had given her the I-am-so-going-to-get-you-for-this look.


	2. A not so nice surprise

Arizona POV

I start the day by taking a long hot shower at 5 in the morning to get ready for my 36-hour shift. I shoot a glare at my girlfriend snoozing on the bed as she had the day off.

Oh gosh I never realised Calliope had such a powerful snore! How do I sleep right next to her?

Arizona then realised she probably snored just as loudly before reaching over and kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

Calliope barely stirred and even started snoring even louder.

* * *

"Robbins, you look like hell!" Mark said out of the blue. "You know, the eye bags really don't suit you."

"Gee, thanks Mark. My shift is almost over anyway. I just need to finish off a few more charts and I can get back to my soft soft bed at home."

"And do a little cuddling on the side ey?" Mark winked before heading out to join Lexie in the lobby.

"You look like hell"

"What is up with everyone commenting on the way I look today?" muttered Arizona as Teddy had said the exact same thing as Mark.

"Cause you do. Go home and sleep woman." Teddy said it with a serious tone but Arizona could tell she was just teasing her.

"Alright alright. I'm off." She looked at her watch, 10 pm. I hope Calliope has dinner for me. I am way beyond starving she thought as she made her way to the lockers

* * *

"Calliope, darling are u awake?" She called out while placing her keys on the coffeetable.

What the- there was some pasta on the stove but the water had all evaporated and the bottom of the pot was highly likely to be very black by now.

"Calliope? Why is there pasta in a pot but no water in the pot?"

She then noticed her girlfriend poking her head out of the bedroom very slowly.

"Is that a pot on your head?"

"Yes it's the biggest pot we've got."

"And dare I ask why you have a pot on your head?"

"Because while I was cooking dinner for you something came out of nowhe- OMG ARIZONA DO NOT MOVE!"

"Huh? What are you on about?"

"Arizona, trust me, you do not want to move!"

"Uhm, are you okay?"

"Okay, Arizona, now slowly walk over to my side."

Suddenly Arizona saw something in the corner of her eye, and instinctively turned towards it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"

"Girls what the hell is going on?" a half naked Mark came rushing inside the apartment.

"THAT THAT OMG GET IT MARK!" Callie shouted across the living room, pot still on her head and Arizona clutching her waist as if her life depended on it.

As the two women watched in awe as Mark darted around the apartment with his choice of weapon, which was strangely enough, a small round container, he was successful in doing what Callie had asked of him when he first entered the apartment.

"Geez, you two are making such a big fuss about this little guy. He's kinda cute in a weird way." Mark said looking into the container.

"CUTE? YOU CALL THAT THING CUTE?" Callie shouted, pot still on her head, but Arizona had released her hope on her and collapsed on the near-by couch.

"It's just a tiny spider Callie."

"It doesn't matter if it's small. A spider is a spider Mark! But uhm thanks. You can uh, go back to whatever it is you were doing after getting rid of it."

"I think I will, Ciao ladies!"

"MARK WAIT! Aren't you going to get rid of it for us?" Callie pleaded.

"Hell no, you interrupted me, I gotta get back to my woman. Get rid of it yourself."

"Mark-" Callie started, but too late, Mark had already gone out the door in his haste to get back to his apartment.

"Okay, Arizona, I'll get your dinner ready while you get rid of the spider"

"Excuse me? How about I just get my own dinner ready and YOU get rid of the spider!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this =)

reviews would be AWESOME.

Both stared each other down and simultaneously decided that the best way to decide this in the most diplomatic way was-

"SCISSORS PAPER STONE!"


	3. Decent

Arizona POV

"Okay come on Arizona, you can do one more mile… one more mile…"

"Ah forget it. I'm heading home. Which is probably one more mile anyway. Okay fine it's less than one mile. But today is my rare day off and I would like to spend it being lazy. Or maybe I should try learning Spanish again? Or look up some recipes for dinner tonight? Or maybe not.. after nearly burning down Callie's kitchen... Yea definitely not a good idea to cook."

The blonde took a turn and started jogging home. Thinking of all the things she could do while she had the apartment to herself.

As she turned off her ipod and noting that she had done only 3 miles, she shut the door and placed her keys on the coffee table.

Or she thought she had the apartment to herself.

Cause there was her Calliope. In nothing but her bra and extremely, extremely short shorts.

Singing.

"What song is this?" Arizona thought to herself as she remained by the bedroom door watching her girlfriend dancing to what appeared to be a pretty catchy upbeat song.

* * *

Callie POV

"Mmmmmm Arizona…" she was having the nicest dream…

When her body decided to unceremoniously fall out of the bed.

"OOWWWIIESSS. That hurt! What a way to get up." Callie turned towards the bed and expected a mess of blond curls but saw only her big bolster.

"Didn't want to wake you. Off for a jog, be back in an hour!" Callie read out loud at the note that was left on her bedside table. And noticed that the blond had written down the time she left on the note.

"Hmmm. I guess I have some Callie time. God, what is up with the weather, its boiling in here!"

She decided the best way to deal with the heat. Less clothing. Less clothing would mean that the annoying material was not going to stick to her skin as she was rapidly perspiring.

In the midst of her thoughts she saw her ipod on the floor. "How did that get there?"

"Oohh. I haven't listened to this song in ages!"

She took a look at the clock, 8.27am. Arizona said she was gna take an hour, which means she won't be back for another 20 minutes.

"That gives me plenty time to get breakfast ready and listen to my ipod at the same time! Score!"

* * *

Arizona POV

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Not that it would disturb her Calliope at all. Nope, her Calliope was pretty much in her own little world.

Singing and dancing to the beat of-

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
I think its tim-

It was at the moment that Callie decided to some spinning move and at the same time get the pancake mix when she noticed her girlfriend standing in their living room.

"?" Callie exclaimed in a single breath, slightly shocked and slightly embarrassed, at the same time attempting to tiptoe back to the bedroom to get the shirt she had taken off when she decided it was way too hot to be wearing it.

"Long enough darling..."

They stared at each other for what felt to Callie hours and hours until-

"AHAHAHAHAHA" Arizona couldn't hold it anymore. She doubled over in laughter. Her girlfriend had been shaking her butt and moving her hips to the rhythm that Arizona couldn't hear. It was a hilarious sight!

"Wait wait wait..." said the blonde as she tried to catch her breath. "Callie, where are you going?"

"To be uh… be more decent while making breakfast?"

Arizona smirked.

"You're not going anywhere."

* * *

;)


	4. Making an entrance

This is a really short random piece. I wanted to capture the moments that would happen between them that sadly would not air on Grey's Anatomy because there just isn't enough airtime for Callie and Arizona.

Enjoy =)

* * *

An exhausted Callie came home to an oddly quiet apartment. It used to be quiet when it was just her and Cristina, but ever since Arizona and Owen came to live with them, the apartment was as noisy as ever.

So it was quite strange that the bedroom door was closed and her girlfriend was no where to be seen.

"Arizona? Are you home? Cristina and Owen are on-call tonight so we have the place all to ourselves!" Callie called out to her lover.

Just when she finished her sentence, the said blonde had opened the bedroom door after hearing someone come into the apartment and plopped herself on the kitchen stools.

"Hmpf."

"Uhm, are you okay? How was your day off?"

"I spent the entire day at home..." Arizona's reply was curt and she seemed off to Callie for some strange reason.

"You seem kinda upset, is something wrong?" Callie's tone had worry laced all over it as she looked at Arizona.

Arizona looked up and gave her this adorable look. It was like a little puppy begging for a chew toy kind of look.

When Callie raised her eyebrows at her antics, she replied-

"I can't beat your score in Bejewelled Blitz."

* * *

I hope you liked the randomness!

Reviews are always more than welcome.


	5. Spinning teacups

**Exams are inching closer so i may not have another update for a while. I will do a fluffy one soon so no worries there! =)**

* * *

For once, they didn't have to think of how to save their patients, they didn't have to think about completing charts, they didn't have to think of when their long shift was going to end.

Miraculously, everyone in their tight knit group had managed to get time off to celebrate Lexie's birthday. And where did the young resident celebrate her birthday?

In a theme park.

Arizona POV

"Can I have one more? Please please pleaaseeee!"

"Arizona, that is your sixth… or was it seventh cotton candy! How much of that stuff can you eat?"

"Callie, just let her have her darn cotton candy" Mark cut in, obviously a teeny annoyed at the constant begging of Arizona.

"Fine! But if you buy one more, you have to do something for me today"

"YES! I'll do anything!"

"Ohoho, you might regret it." Callie grinned as Arizona had not heard what she said as she had rushed off to buy another cotton candy the moment Callie gave in.

* * *

Callie POV

"Arizona, NO. I do not do rides that spin. I do not sit in little teacups that SPIN."

"oh come on Calliope, its not that bad! Besides, everyone is getting in already." She ended the sentence with the most adorable pout.

I took a look around. Mark and Lexie chose a green teacup, Meredith and Derek chose a pink teacup and Owen and Christina plopped themselves unceremoniously in a plain white teacup. I started wondering how Owen manages to peel Christina away from the hospital when a hand dragged me to sit in what was a bright orange teacup.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I started as I tried swinging my legs out of the teacup. But too late… the bars went down and I was stuck here until the stupid teacup ride ended.

* * *

"Oh my god. I feel like I'm going to hurl…"

"It wasn't that bad now was it?" Arizona had the biggest smile on her face.

She got her wish, she got her cotton candy and she got to ride in stupid teacups. Why wouldn't she be happy?

Callie continued to be a little grumpy until Christina pointed out the most awesome, the scariest and I will say again, the most AWESOME ride ever.

"Okay guys, I have been tagging along to every stupid ride you have wanted to go on. It is my turn to choose a ride and I want this one." Christina declared with her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm all for it" Owen said, seemingly unafraid of the ride at all.

Derek and Meredith stared at the ride in awe before slowly warming up to the idea.

"Uhm, how about I take care of everyone's stuff while you guys go on it?"

"Oh no no no Arizona, you made me ride in teacups and pirate ships and bumper cars- which was fun, but you made me ride in SPINNING TEACUPS. You are coming along for this." Callie said while dragging Arizona into the queue at the same time.

Callie stared up at the ride. She luurrrvveedd roller coasters. It was the only thing other than holding a scalpel that gave her the high rush.

Arizona would have attempted to run off and join them afterwards, if it wasn't for the tight hold her girlfriend had on her arm.

"WOOAAHH!" Mark exclaimed when he saw the rollercoaster operate. The carriage of people zoomed right past them.

The ride was incredible. First they would go through a dark tunnel with goodness-knows-what inside, then they would come out into the sunlight only to halt while looking almost 90 degrees down to another tunnel and then back out. It was a simple ride to understand.

People started screaming when the carriage would halt and the screaming continued all the way till they entered the second tunnel.

* * *

Arizona POV

"Yes yes yes we are finally here!" Christina was surprisingly excited about the whole ordeal.

"Alright everyone, buckle up tight and we'll be there to check up on everyone in a bit" the operator announced when the gang got onto the platform.

"I think I'm going to take my shoes off." Mark said as he took them off and shoved them into a locker.

"What-what why do you need to do that?" Arizona had become increasingly fidgety.

"Come on Arizona, take off your shoes, everyone else is" Owen said to the blondie.

I was scared. I think everyone could see how pale I looked. I could feel the blood drain from my face. Maybe I shouldn't have made Calliope go on that stupid teacup ride.

Calliope was really excited, the moment I sat down she started on my seatbelt and made sure it was really tight and secure before sitting down and handling her own seatbelt.

"Breathe Arizona, come on darling, breaatthheeeee"

Callie was trying to coach me to breathe, as the roller coaster started moving slowly.

And then in less than 5 seconds, the roller coaster thrust into the darkness.

"I HATE YOU CALLIOOPPPPPEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Land, land, if there wasn't so much bacteria on the ground, I would kiss you!" Arizona was so happy to finally be off from the roller coaster. Her change in personality was obvious.

Callie smirked at me and turned around to face everyone else.

"Round two?"

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! it was fun to write =) let me know your thoughts by reviewing! thanks~**


	6. Beer and Pizza Frenzy

Arizona's POV

"Mark! You got everything ready for tonight?" my girlfriend said as she suddenly swooped by my side. Mark and I were discussing a kid who had minor burns on his legs due trying out his father's motorcycle. Obviously without the father knowing.

"Hell yea, I got everything ready weeks ago Torres!"

The smile on my girlfriends face was infectious as I smiled at her, thinking how lucky I was to have such an amazing and sexy-as-ever Latina girl by my side. Until I finally realized I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Wait say what? Ready for tonight? What's going on tonight?" I flipped the charts closed and clicked my pen away while waiting for either of them to answer.

Mark and Callie's jaws dropped at the same time.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, gawking at me until Mark decided to turn his head while completely ignoring me, "Blondie doesn't know what's happening tonight?"

"You don't know what's happening tonight?" Calliope continued gawking at me.

I shook my head and invited her to tell me what was so important that Mark Sloan prepared for a few weeks in advance.

"Callie! $50 bucks for our side!" Cristina shouted across the OR floor while wheeling a patient into an elevator.

"Hell no, we're going to win it! $50 on my team Callie." Owen, who was wheeling the same patient said while pressing the elevator button.

"All right! See you guys tonight!" Callie managed to say right before the elevator doors closed.

"Why does-" I started but didn't get to finish as Meredith and Derek jumped into our conversation arguing about something happening tonight as well.

"Meredith, seriously, we should put $100 on the other side tonight. I mean, I am proud to be American, but they are totally going to squeeze us dry." Derek stated while writing up some charts, "Oh, Mark and Callie, see you tonight! I wont be late for once!" consequently started rushing off somewhere.

"Why don't you give them a chance? I mean, sometimes statistics isn't everything." Meredith said while following the neurosurgeon.

There they go. Wait? Were they talking about something going on tonight as well?

"Okay, before anyone else interrupts me again. Why does everyone seem to be going on about something tonight? What is going on tonight?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked expectantly at Callie.

"FIFA WORLD CUP BABY!" Mark roared before Callie even got the chance and gave said woman a high five before scampering off to goodness knows where, probably off to find Lexie for some on-call room madness.

"Baby did u forget? I told you about it last week. That England was totally going to squash the US football team and that-"

"Woah woah woah!" I started, "You're American! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Just because I'm American does not mean I support the underdogs. Now the English, woooo they play good football. And I absolutely cannot wait to see Gerrard! After the game they all walk around the pitch half naked and-"

She has stopped the moment I pursed my lips together and continued on with-

"And I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world? Have you met her? You'll love her! With the blue eyes and gorgeous blonde hair and.. and… the heelys! They're adorable! And and…"

Beep beep beep!

"And I have to go for a surgery! Loveyoubyeseeyoutonight!"

"You better Calliope Iphigenia Torres!" I called out to her as she started speed walking to the elevator to get to the OR floor.

* * *

"All right everybody! Last bets! Last bets!" Mark called over the crowd. Mark had the biggest television out of the gang so it was obvious they were going to watch the match over at his place.

There was beer, pizza, more beer and more pizza everywhere. You couldn't walk around the apartment without seeing one or the other.

"Hey Mark, I think I'm gna put in a bet"

"Oh yea blondie? What will it be then? The Americans suffer a defeat so bad or they pull out and surprise us all?" He clapped his hands together while staring intently at the blonde. Obviously very curious as to what she was going to say next.

"Draw." I said one simply word and handed him $100.

"What? Seriously?"

I nodded to him and gave him a smile before going off to find Calliope. If she found me placing bets, not only that, placing a bet big enough for a weeks worth of groceries, I would probably never hear the end of it.

* * *

It was only a few minutes into the game and everyone was hyped up. There was "oohhhs" and "aaahhs" and "what the hell is he doing?". The last one coming from Alex Karev.

I was staring so intently at the television that if I had superpowers, the tv probably would have cracked and I would have had to buy Mark another ridiculously expensive tv set until-

"GGGGGOOOOAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!" and "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" were heard simultaneously from the apartment.

Callie, Owen, Mark, Derek and some others were running around the apartment screaming "GGGOOOOAAAAALLLLLLL!"

Calliope even went as far as to say, "YEEAAAYYY GERRARD YOU SEXAAYYY THING!"

Christina gave her a high five and started chanting, "Gerrard! Gerrard!"

The guys carried the two women on their shoulders, beer in hand and continued chanting "Gerrard! Gerrard! Gerrard!"

Ahhh this is going to be a long night…

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?" Alex shouted over the crowd as we all saw the ball slip right past Green's fingers and into the goal.

The American supporters in the apartment started jumping up and down, it was their turn to start screaming "GOOOAAALLLLLL!"

I jumped up from the couch and punched my fist into the air, "YYEEAAAA! Go US of A!"

Calliope smirked at me and gave a look at said something to the effect of oh-don't-be-celebrating-too-early-now.

As I was celebrating I saw Bailey chewing her pizza next to April Kepner. She had the most bored look on her face until Ben joined her. Awww how sweet I thought! He brought her a can of orange juice as she never liked the taste of beer.

* * *

The game had ended with the most unexpected result ever.

1-1.

Everyone crowded around Mark to see how the bets went.

"Well everybody, that was unexpected!" Mark let out a nervous laugh.

Callie playfully slapped his arm to get him to announce who got the pot.

"The winner of the pot today is…

"Arizona Robbins!"

I stood up to claim the pot all to myself until mark stopped me midway with a hand up in the air.

"And Miranda Bailey!"

Everyone's eyes moved swiftly to the corner Miranda and Ben were hogging.

She got up and walked over to Mark and put her palms out.

"Give me Arizona and I our money Dr. Sloan." She said without skipping a beat.

I skipped over to her side and held out my hands too, "Yea Mark, hand over our money!"

"Here you go pretty ladies, enjoy your winnings!"

* * *

"Ohh yeaaaa! Uh hhuuuhhh! 1-1 DRAW BABY!" I said while I entered the apartment with Calliope. Owen and Christina following behind.

"All right night everybody!" Owen quickly stated while dragging Cristina into their bedroom.

I turned to Calliope and gave her the biggest dimpled smile I could muster. All natural of course. No gloating. Nope! No gloating at all!

Okay fine. A little gloating was allowed right?

She smiled right back at me without any hesitation.

"So how funny is it that Bailey and I, I mean like, it was Bailey and me who won the pot!" I said enthusiastically.

When she continued smiling, to the extent that it got a little creepy, I sat down on the couch beside her and questioned her sanity.

"I'm sane, Arizona, really."

"You're not upset your team lost and therefore you also lost the bet?"

"Oh I never bet to begin with."

"So… you're smiling because…?"

"Mark and I made a lot of money tonight off the bets too you know. We get 'paid' for organising it. Why wouldn't I smile about that?" She winked at me and stood up to leave. Probably to brush her teeth or something after the insane amount of pizza she consumed.

I sat down to think about what she said before she called out from our bedroom.

"Arizona if you're not coming to bed, I'll be thinking of Steven Gerrard while I go McSolo."

I waste no more time sitting on the couch and dived into our bedroom for some sexy time.

"Oh you sure as hell won't be screaming 'Gerrard' tonight Calliope."

* * *

How could I not do a fic about the Fifa World Cup? And I figured Callie was a fan of sports, like that time the quarterback came to Seattle Grace and she wanted his signature off some consent form.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Feedback would be AWESOME. =D


End file.
